EvenTide
by telopathic twins
Summary: What happens when Bellas Vampire family move to Astoria, Oregan? Well, there is the popular jock and a fight to come.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Twilight and all is Stephenie Meyers'. _

_(yay! preface!)_

_-telopathic twins_

* * *

Preface

There was Bella, her beauty making me become unbelievably vulnerable, with all the Cullens at her side. Across the field were five of the Warrenton football team. They stood glaring at each other, with nothing but hate in their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: We own nothing. Twilight and all is Stephenie Meyers._

_First Chapter! We are exited! Remember: Please review. We want to know how bad we suck or how awesome we are :)_

_-telopathic twins_

* * *

U-Haul

Football practice was finally over, though I still had my helmet on, as I drove down the highway on my NightRod VRSC Harley Davidson. She's my pride and joy. I named her Lola. She's brand new! I don't care how rainy it gets up here in Astoria. I love my baby.

I got home just in time for dinner, as always. Right before I walked in the door, I glanced next door. There was a U-Haul in the vacant houses drive-way. The house had only been vancant for a few days, it must have been a quick sale. I wonder if there will be any hot chicks moving in- maybe I'll score more than a touchdown. I walked in the house smelling briscuit and Baked Potatoes. My favorite! "Smells good mom!" I yelled to her in the kitchen.

"Thanks Eddie honey!"

Ugh. She called me _Eddie_ again. Can't she understand my name is Edward? I noticed my dad sitting on the couch watching T.V. as usual. He is just beginning to lose his bronze hair. But he is still young looking. "Hey dad. Who's playin' tonight?"

"Dolphins verse the Packers. Wanna join me bud?"

"Naw- I gotta go wash up for dinner. It'll be a boring game anyways." I went upstairs to my room, and put my helmet on the bed. i walked into the bathroom and rinsed my face. "Dinner honey!" I heard my mom yell. I half ran, half jumped down the stairs. Hmmmm... Dinner smelt good. I sat down in my usual seat at the kitchen table. Mom always set the table old fashion. I guess i kinda liked it. She sat down next to my dad. She looked at me with her green eyes before saying, "Lets eat." I dug in!

"Mmmm... Mom you cook really good!" i reached in for my second helping.

"I'm glad you like it Eddie."

"Mom, you named me _Edward_. Not Eddie!"

"I know." She sighed, "But you look like an Eddie!"

"Now Elizabeth," great, now my dad was in the conversation, "_Eddie _doesn't sound manly."

"Exactly!" I growled.

"Oh, fine. Go be men!" And with that she got up and took my food with her.

"Hey! Mom! That's my food! I'm not done!"

"You're a _man_. Get over it." My dad laughed while he stuck his fork in his big mouth.

Haha! Mom left my fork on the table! I picked it up and ate straight from the bowl! My dad just looked at me. Then he shook his head. "What?" I mumbled. "It works." We had no more potatoes so i stole a bite off my dads plate.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Be a _man._" I smiled and got up. I went to my room. My bed was against the wall by the window that showed the new neighbors house. I had a desk with a computer on it. I walked over to it, still smiling from dinner, and turned it on. The screen lit up and showed my desk top. It was a few pictures of women in bikinis. _Hot_ women. I opened my IM.

**Football101: **Hey man! nice practice today!

**QuarterBack42: **Hey thanks! I got some new neighbors :)

**Football101: **Maybe there will be some new chicks next door. I'm getting tired of Jess..

**QuarterBack42: **Dude. I'll take her. She's hot!

**Football101: **You won't get anything from her. I've tried over and over again.

**QuarterBack42: **Mike, you gotta turn on the charm.

**QuarterBack42: **lets face the facts, you've got none.

**Football101: **Sure I do. I just don't wanna waste it on Jess.

**QuaterBack42: **And how's that workin out for ya?

**Football101: **dude, i gotta go. I haven't showerd yet.

**QuaterBack42: **Sure, see ya later girly girl!

**Football101 logged off at 7:33:50 PM**

.

No one else was logged in, and I hadn't showered either. I heard my mom coming up the stairs and quickly turned my monitor off. Mom would flip out. She walked up the stairs, and I hoped to God she wasn't gonna make me bring some corny present over to the new nieghbors. Once again, she opened the door with out knocking, and decided to start a one way conversation to no where.

"Tomorrow you're gonna have to bring the pie I made over to our new neighbors."

I just rolled my eyes, and said, "Whatever."

She left my room almost instantly and ran down the stair case. I wondered if something was wrong, but I didn't put too much effort into it.

I dropped my pants right where I was, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Before I jumped in, I looked at my hot self in the mirror. Damn I'm sexy! Any girl would die to get a hold of my bronze hair, green eyes, and buff bod. I stepped in the shower feeling the warm water run down my hot skin. I rubbed my axe body wash all over, and rinsed. Then I washed my untidy locks. After I rinsed, I stood there for a minute,and let the steamy water scorch my back. I sighed as I turned the water off. Man did that feel good. I took a thick cotton towel and wrapped it around my waist. I shook my hair and walked over to the foggy window. I used my towel to wipe the window off so i could see outside.

I felt my heart stop as I saw her face. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Her chocolate hair seemed to flow around her; her face was pale as chalk; her _eyes,_ gold like topaz.The world seemed to stop, but she still appeared- somehow. She picked up a box from the U-Haul, It looked heavy, but lifted it like it only weighed a few pounds. She walked around the corner to her house, and then the moment was gone.

_Did you love it?_

_Hate it?_

_Review?_

_Thanks!_


End file.
